disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elastigirl
Helen "Elastigirl" Drax-Parr is the beautiful and very sexy deuteragonist of Disney/Pixar's 2004 computer-animated feature film, The Incredibles. Elastigirl used to vigilantly fight crime back in the "glory days", until she became the wife of fellow superhero, Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and later a mother, and was forced by the public to "retire" from heroism for fifteen years. Elastigirl was voiced by American actress, Holly Hunter. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Helen has medium-length auburn hair and brown eyes. In her glory days as Elastigirl, her hair was longer and brighter red, and she flaunted a slim, athletic figure, with the exception of rather wide hips (compared to her extremely small waist). After fifteen years of retirement and three children, Helen wears her hair in a more manageable medium bob, and much to her chagrin, carries a little extra weight around her abdomen, hips and buttocks, forcing her to wear less form-fitting clothing. Personality In her younger days, Elastigirl was very adamant about breaking into a man’s world (that is, the world of superheroes). She also didn’t feel that marriage was in her future, because she believed that marriage would ruin her style. However, she ultimately falls in love with Mr. Incredible and marries him. Following their marriage and the subsequent outlawing of Supers, Helen takes on a more traditionalist mindset as a wife and mother. Elastigirl as a housewife has a sharp wit and cares for her family's well-being. She wants to make them happy, but is concerned that nobody finds out that they're superheroes. While she can sometimes be a little irritable, she usually tries to remain composed, though she can get panicked or angry under pressure. She is often more authoritative with her children than her husband Bob, who is often too distracted to be substantially authoritative. An argument with Bob occurred over Dash being punished for performing a prank, which Bob actually thought funny. Helen argued that Bob is encouraging rebellious behavior in Dash, something she wants to nip in the bud. Helen is the ultimate supermom. She uses both her superpowers and her innate abilities as a wife and mother to unify her family, and protects them at all costs. She is quick-witted, resourceful, talented, passionate, driven, and supportive in addition to her beauty and sexiness. Throughout the story, she is the only unwavering character, always sure of herself and always caring for those around her. She is the stronghold in the Parr family and the one that holds them all together, for better or worse! Powers and Abilities Elastigirl's minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. She can be knocked out by blunt force, however, as demonstrated by the destruction of a plane carrying her, Violet and Dash on board, though she quickly regains consciousness. She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children to shore. Category:Pixar Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Child Nurturer Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Redheads Category:American Heroines Category:Tomboys